Personality Class
Personality Requirements: Skills: Diplomacy 3 ranks, Perform (any) 3 ranks, Knowledge (popular culture) 3 ranks Feat: Renown Class Features: Hit Die: The Personality gains 1d6 hit points per level. The character's Con bonus applies. Class Skills: The Personality's class skills are: Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (visual art, writing) (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, popular culture, streetwise, theology & philosophy) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perform (act, dance, keyboards, percussion, sing, stand-up, stringed, wind) (Cha), and Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis). Skill Ranks per level: 4 + Int Modifier Action Points: The Personality has an Action Pool equal to 5 + half his character level. Special Abilities: Confidence Training: A Personality may treat her class levels as Charismatic levels for any talent for which Charismatic levels are used. Unlimited Access: A Personality, because of who she is and knows her, has a chance to gain access to places that other people would be denied. When making a Diplomacy or Bluff check to smooth talk or trick their way into a private party or invitation-only event, she may add a bonus equal to her Personality level. Additionally, when buying a ticket to an event or for transportation she may make a Diplomacy check to upgrade it to an on-field pass at a sporting event (DC 15), VIP access (DC 20), or first-class seating (DC 25). Winning Smile: At 2nd level a Personality develops such force of personal magnetism that she can convince a single target to regard her as a trusted friend. If the target is currently being threatened or attacked by the Personality or her allies, this ability will not work. The target may make a Will saving throw to avoid being swayed by the Personality's words and actions. The DC is 10 + Personality's class level + Personality's Cha bonus. This ability does not enable the Personality to control the target, but the target perceives the Personality's words and actions in the most favorable way. The target will never obeys any obviously harmful orders and any hostile action by the Personality or her allies breaks the mood and ends the effect. Otherwise the target remains won over for 1 round per class level. After the effect ends, the target's attitude and subsequent actions are determined by the GM based on what the Personality compelled the target to do. Bonus Feat: At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level a Personality gains a bonus feat from the following list. Alertness, Animal Affinity, Combat Expertise, Confident, Creative, Deceptive, Defensive Martial Arts, Educated, Trustworthy Royalty: At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, a Personality's activities in the public eye generates extra income. This income provides a Wealth bonus increase of +4. Bonus Class Skill: At 4th and 8th level a Personality gains training in an additional skill of her choice. Compelling Performance: At 5th level a Personality's force of personal magnetism increases to the point that she can arouse a single emotion of her choice in individuals who can perceive her. By spending an Action Point and using a full-round action a number of targets equal to her Charisma bonus within 30' must make a Will saving throw with a DC equal to 10 + the Personality's class level + her Charisma bonus. If the save is failed the target is afflicted with the emotion of the Personality's choice for 1d4 + Cha bonus rounds. Despair - target is shaken. Hope - the target gains a +2 bonus on saving throws, attack rolls, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. Rage - The targets gains a +2 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution, a +1 morale bonus on Will saves, and a -1 penalty to Defense, in dramatic situations the target is compelled to fight regardless of danger. At 10th level this ability may affect a number of targets equal to the Personality's Charisma bonus times her character level and also functions on targets only able to perceive the character through media. The effect also continues as long as the Personality continues to perform.